Silicon photonic devices are components that employ silicon as an optical medium for transmission of light waves in an optical and/or electro-optical system. Silicon modulators are employed to selectively alter the phase of such light waves to create optical signals. For example, by selectively creating a voltage drop across a waveguide, a refractive index of the waveguide can be selectively altered. Selective alteration of the refractive index can be employed to change the phase of the light (e.g. increase and/or decrease the speed of the carrier wave) to modulate a signal onto the wave. Silicon modulators are associated with multiple design constraints. For example, doping may be employed to create the modulator. Heavy doping may result in decreased electrical resistance across the modulator, which may in turn result in greater modulation efficiency. For example, heavy doping may allow a modulator to be power efficient, switch states quickly, and be implemented in a small area. Heavy doping may also result in optical loss resulting in lower power (e.g. dimmer) optical signals, thereby reducing the ability of the modulator to create a usable optical signal. Particular doping schemes are used to achieve particular results in light of these constraints.